


Finding Ubukata

by Blue13



Series: Desperate Chats for Oblivious Lovers [4]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: CHOCOLATE BALL AIBA IS COMING, Ch. 177, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Gen, Group chat, Hoshikata, Seiseki vs Ryouzan, Soccer Manga, Taku doesn't understand where she's gone, chat fic, days, days manga, where is Ubukata?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue13/pseuds/Blue13
Summary: Taku: If I have to be honest, I would really like to know what happenedTaku: is she alright?Taku: did she have some kind of problem?Taku: is everyone in her family safe?Ura: okay we got itTaku: is she alive?Atomu: captain it’s okay to be worried butTaku: I hope she is aliveAtomu: CAPTAIN PLEASE
Relationships: Hoshina Takumi/Ubukata Chikako
Series: Desperate Chats for Oblivious Lovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Finding Ubukata

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspiration taken from ch. 177 of the manga - the beginning of Seiseki vs Ryouzan)

__

* * *

_Group chat “S.O.S.”, after Seiseki vs Ryouzan_

_KaidoHayato11, Ura.Shizuka, Atomu_Isurugi_

Kai: sooo? News?

Ura: we have good news and bad news

Atomu: the good news is very good and the bad one is very bad

Kai: okay tell me the good one first

Kai: I’ve been studying for college exams all day, I need a break

Ura: okay

Ura: Seiseki won

Kai: yeah I know but the good news?

Atomu: that’s the good news senpai

Atomu: Seiseki won against that bunch of beardy jerks

Atomu:

Ura: those nasty dudes are out

Ura: HAVE A SAFE TRIP HOME

Atomu: BACK TO NOTHING YOU FOOLS 

Kai: oh lord

Kai: guys calm down, it’s just a team

Atomu: no.

Atomu: no no no.

Atomu: it’s THE team

Ura: they are sponsored by the Devil

Kai: uhm we lost to many others

Ura: but I don’t like them.

Atomu: me neither.

Ura: SO HAVE A SAFE TRIP BACK TO HELL AND SHUT UP.

Atomu: exactly d(>_・ )

Kai: alright fine

Kai: if this was the good news then I’m worried about the bad one

Ura: the bad one is that our daughter-in-law wasn’t there

Kai: our what?

Atomu: idiot

Atomu: the princess with silky hair

Ura: the iron lady

Kai: MIND YOUR LANGUAGE FRESHMAN

Kai: btw WHAAAAAT????

Kai: SHE WASN’T THERE???

Ura: I swear

Atomu: Taku was the first one to notice

Kai: yeah well of course he noticed

Ura: well with Taku you cannot take it for granted

Ura: especially when he didn’t notice her during the match between Seiseki and Hokutou High in the Nationals preliminaries and he let her watch our practice bc he didn’t remember her face.

Atomu: (╯=▃=)╯︵┻━┻

Kai: you know what? you are right

Kai: omg our baby boy has already grown so much since that epic fail

Atomu: he said he likes a girl!

Kai: yes omg

Atomu: he went to talk to her to help her

Kai: I could cry

Ura: and he did that in her hotel room.

Kai: MORE IMPORTANTLY（￣＾￣）

Kai: I don’t even know whether I should be proud of him or scold him for wasting a golden chance

Ura: too early Kai

Ura: he’s not like you.

Kai: EXCUSE ME

Atomu: why? How is Kaidou senpai?

Kai: I’M A GOOD PERSON.

Ura: well, he’s quick

Atomu: oh… I had always depicted him as a good lover…

Atomu: so back pain is not your only problem…

Kai: ATOMU NO

Ura: okay maybe I should rephrase that lol

Kai: YOU CAN CRITICISE ME FOR ANYTHING BUT NOT FOR THAT

Ura: I meant to say that Kai is quick at taking every chance to flirt with a girl

Kai: here we go

Kai: exactly

Atomu: aaah alright

Atomu: well anyway, let’s go back to the point

Atomu: she was absent! And we don’t know why!

Kai: Could it be that she hasn’t recovered from the meeting with our man last night?

Atomu: captain can have a certain effect huh

Atomu: with those eyelashes

Kai: damn I wanna ask him directly what he thinks

Kai: did he look for her again? Did he think about her? Does he miss her?

Atomu: omg yes

Ura: well, talking about him..

Ura: Taku has disappeared too

Kai: what

Atomu: oh yeah, at some point in the middle of the match

Atomu: he walked away

Ura: to the restroom I guess

Atomu: and he never came back

Kai: WHAT

Kai: AND YOU SAY IT NOW???

Kai: are you telling me you guys have lost our captain?

Ura: well that’s not exactly correct

Ura: we didn’t lose him

Atomu: HE got lost

Kai: WTF MAN

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”, some seconds later_

Kai: @Taku are you alive?

Taku: yes I am

Taku: why? Something happened?

Kai: why? You ask me WHY???

Kai: you disappeared!

Ura: Taku you walked away during the match and you didn’t come back

Atomu: we were worried senpai!

Ura: our minds filled with tragic images

Atomu: we thought you fainted in the restroom and hit your head

Ura: or broke a leg

Taku: excuse me, but why should that happen?

Ura: I don’t know man

Atomu: or we thought that you were so sad that the iron lady wasn’t there that you didn’t want to come out of the restroom anymore

Taku: that’s a bit exaggerated…

Ura: or that you were kidnapped

Taku: well if you allow me to say, that’s more or less what happened

Kai: OH LORD

Kai: someone kidnapped you?

Ura: omg

Ura: you should have called us!

Kai: I bet 500 yen that it was a fan madly in love with you

Kai: it has happened to me once during the Interhigh

Atomu: really?

Kai: yes.

Atomu: and? Did you call the police?

Kai: what? Pfff no way

Kai: she was beautiful

Kai: I still don’t know whether she kidnapped me or I kidnapped her

Atomu: senpai you are my hero!

Ura: …

Taku: Kai, I have only one question

Taku: where?

Kai: …

Kai: that I cannot tell.

Taku: tell me. Now.

Kai: … no.

Atomu: omg omg captain is gonna beat Kaidou senpai

Atomu: o( -_-)9@

Ura: just give me a sec that I get popcorn

Taku: Hayato

Taku: answer

Atomu: HAYATO

Atomu: HOLY CRAP

Ura: looool

Ura: I have an idea of where it could have happened

Ura: if I’m right Taku is gonna kill him

Atomu: where???

Kai: shut up Ura

Ura: the locker room

Kai: I SAID SHUT UP

Atomu: ooooooh myyyy goooood

Taku: I expected it.

Atomu: how???

Ura: well after everybody has left I guess…

Atomu: okay

Atomu: I took note.

Taku: Atomu no.

Atomu: sorry captain _(._.)_

Taku: Kai, as a third year and the ace of our team you should set a good and positive example for our teammates, especially our freshmen

Taku: and instead you tell embarrassing stories which are detrimental to the image of Touin

Atomu: (“detrimental”?)

Ura: (it means to ruin or worsen)

Atomu: (aaah thx)

Taku: I don’t accept that.

Kai: but I was kidnapped!!

Kai: I was the last one leaving the locker room, I was closing the door and she suddenly attacked me from behind

Kai: she forced me to reopen the door and she pushed me back in the room

Ura: she “forced” you? Wow, must have been Hulk

Atomu: lol

Kai: I prefer remembering her as Wonder Woman

Kai: and well she was very cute so it would have been disrespectful of me to turn her down

Kai: well you wouldn’t understand anyway!

Ura: at least were you single when it happened?

Ura: please tell me you were single

Kai: yes I was

Ura: okay

Kai: who do you think I am???

Taku: an idiot

Atomu: LOL

Kai: yeah fine

Kai: by the way can you tell us what happened for god’s sake??

Kai: who kidnapped you?

Taku: Aiba Miran

Kai: WTF

Taku: n. 10, Ichiboshi’s striker, top ten, Nagasaki

Kai: yes thank you I know who he is

Atomu: Chocolate ball Aiba!

Taku: what

Atomu: that’s his nickname

Taku: how do you know that?

Atomu: I’m a big fan of him

Atomu: would love to play with him

Ura: well why don’t you move to Nagasaki then

Ura: and leave us in Touin in peace

Taku: don’t be so rude Ura, Atomu is a fully-fledged member of our team now

Taku: and exchanges with rival teams are not an option.

Kai: WOAH Mr. Captain is jealous of his players

Atomu: thank you captain

Taku: to sum up the course of events quickly, I went to the restroom and I met him there

Taku: and when we came back we started watching the match

Taku: and without fully realising it I ended up staying with him until the end

Taku: my apologies for causing you trouble

Ura: alright alright that’s okay

Ura: I’m happy to hear that you’ve made a new friend

Taku: he’s not my friend

Taku: he’s one year my junior and it is not possible to develop a friendship in one hour.

Ura: yeah I know, I meant that you met somebody new

Ura: who IN THE FUTURE and OVER TIME MIGHT become a friend

Ura: is that clear now?

Taku: yes, thank you.

Kai: hehe our Taku is meeting a lot of new people these days huh?

Kai: and we are not even playing in the tournament!!!

Ura: that’s crazy

Atomu: if we had known before that captain could fall in love while being eliminated from Nationals we could have lost earlier!

Ura: that’s a really strange line of reasoning and I’m not sure it could’ve worked

Taku: that is absolutely illogical.

Taku: if we had lost earlier I wouldn’t have had the pleasure to meet her

Taku: and I didn’t fall in love.

Kai: excuse me

Kai: but these two last messages are literally punching each other

Atomu: true.

Kai: that’s veeeery illogical of you, Hoshina Takumi!

Ura: hahahaha oh dear

Taku: … shut up

Taku: it’s not true

_Group chat “S.O.S.”, at the same time_

Ura: he is in denial.

Kai: totally.

Atomu: so sweet

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”_

Kai: okay okay

Kai: so what about the iron lady? I heard she was not there

Taku: before we sail into this stormy sea of emotions, let me just share with you an important information which I forgot to mention before

Taku: her family name is Ubukata

Ura: OOOOOOH WE HAVE A NAME 

Ura: (◕ㅅ◕✿)

Atomu: did you ask her? Niiiice!

Taku: no Atomu I didn’t

Taku: I heard it from Kazama’s sister

Atomu: (╯ಠ‿ಠ)╯︵┻━┻

Kai: TAKUMI FOR GOD’S SAKE

Kai: I didn’t expect this from a gentleman like you

Kai: you should have asked her!

Taku: you are right, my apologies

Kai: DON’T APOLOGIZE TO US

Kai: man, you are hopeless

_Group chat “S.O.S.”, at the same time_

Kai: I could strangle him right now

Ura: hahahahahahaha

Atomu: LOL

Kai: how can this even be possible

Ura: only Taku knows

Kai: I’m gonna die

Kai: the basics man, the basics!

Kai: he’s not starting from zero, he’s starting from BELOW ZERO

Atomu: but with our help he’ll reach the infinite!

Ura: that’s not scientifically possible (quote Taku)

Atomu: I don’t care, we’ll make it possible

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”_

Kai: so now we know only a part of her name

Taku: correct

Taku: I would like to know her first name too

Kai: You don’t say!

Atomu: let’s search her on Instagram!

Ura: nice Atomu! Sometimes you are indeed bright

Atomu: thanks (｡♥‿♥｡)

Taku: no wait

Atomu: found her

Kai: GOOD

Atomu: Chikako

Taku: ah

Ura: well that’s a very nice name

Kai: it is!

Taku: Ubukata Chikako

Kai: yep. So?

Taku: it’s very sweet.

Atomu: aww (◕‸ ◕✿)

Atomu: follow her on Ig!

Taku: no no no

Taku: I don’t like that kind of approach

Kai: yeah he prefers the hotel room approach

Ura: HAHAHA

Taku: stop it.

Kai: dude c’mon you met her! She knows who you are

Kai: there’s nothing bad in following her on Instagram!

Ura: I don’t see why she would dismiss your request

Kai: EXACTLY

Atomu: and to follow you back! Bc you have a private profile too senpai

Kai: which is another thing we should seriously work on

Kai: because nobody has ever heard of a famous professional soccer player who has a private profile on Instagram

Taku: this is irrelevant right now

Taku: I don’t like the idea of strangers getting into my business

Ura: okay we’ll discuss that another day

Ura: but Taku, maybe if she accepts you could ask her why she wasn’t at the match today

Kai: EXCELLENT URA

Taku: well

Taku: that’s right

Ura: thank you

Taku: If I have to be honest, I would really like to know what happened

Taku: is she alright?

Taku: did she have some kind of problem?

Taku: is everyone in her family safe?

Ura: okay we got it

Taku: is she alive?

Atomu: captain it’s okay to be worried but

Taku: I hope she is alive

Atomu: CAPTAIN PLEASE

Kai: TAKU STOP

Ura: no panic

Taku: okay, sorry

Taku: but maybe I said something disrespectful yesterday?

Taku: could it be that it’s my fault?

Ura: I said NO PANIC

Taku: sorry

Taku: I’m just worried

Atomu: yes we see it

_Group chat “S.O.S.”, at the same time_

Ura: “I’m not in love” – quote Takumi Hoshina

Kai: yeah sure

Kai: he is SO dense

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”_

Taku: yesterday I told her something that might have hurt her

Kai: dude, I don’t think you are even remotely able to offend a human being, let alone her

Kai: but go on

Atomu: (￣ε￣〃)ｂ

Taku: for all this time I depicted her as a strong-willed girl

Ura: an iron lady

Taku: exactly

Taku: but yesterday I found out that this is not true

Taku: she began watching soccer only since she’s become manager assistant

Ura: holy crap

Kai: okay… I’m happy for her because it means that she’s talented but at the same time it hurt

Ura: we’ve been defeated by a soccer newbie

Atomu: ouch 

Taku: exactly Ura, a soccer newbie

Taku: she is also more insecure that what I imagined

Taku: to put it simply, she’s a regular high school student

Kai: and what did you tell her?

Taku: all this…

Kai: AH

Ura: (￣□￣;)

Taku: but I didn’t mean to be offensive

Taku: on the contrary…

Taku: do you think she might have misunderstood?

Kai: well you know, you simply told her in a very polite way that she’s nothing special

Atomu: maybe she wanted to look like an iron lady in front of you captain

Taku: but I also told her that now I understand why we lost to Seiseki

Taku: and that she is more important to the team than what she thinks

Taku: it was a positive remark

Taku: I didn’t mean to be offensive…

Atomu: awwww

Atomu: (●´□`)♡

Kai: okay now it sounds a bit better

Kai: for a sec I feared the worst

Kai: btw we all understand why we lost to Seiseki now, trust me

Ura: yup definitely

Taku: and when I left I told her that she had to do what she deemed right

Taku: and that I would have cheered for them from the stands

Kai: for her*

Taku: yes well, for the whole team so she was included

Kai: no no no

Kai: that’s not how you show interest to a girl Taku

Kai: you meant to say that you would have cheered for HER from the stands

Kai: because you knew how much she worked and you wished her success for today’s match

Kai: true?

Taku: true…

Kai: GOOD.

_Group chat “S.O.S.”_

Ura: he is so adorable when he is like this

Ura: like so dense but also so ready to admit bluntly that he feels like that

Atomu: he is a tangle of kindness and obliviousness

Atomu: ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃

Kai: guys he just needs us to translate his feelings in Japanese

Kai: and everything will be fine (｡♥‿♥｡)

_Group chat “T.A.K.U.”_

Taku: but then today she wasn’t there…

Atomu: (◕‸ ◕)

Kai: were you sorry for that?

Taku: yes

Ura: (◕‸ ◕)

Kai: because you wanted to see her again?

Taku: yes but not only that

Taku: I also wanted to see her rejoice after Seiseki’s goals

Kai: (◕‸ ◕)

Ura: (◕‸ ◕)

Atomu: (◕‸ ◕)

Taku: could you please stop with these faces?

Kai: sorry

Kai: it’s just that we are not used to it

Taku: to what?

Ura: to you having a crush on a girl

Kai: precisely.

Taku: uh...

Taku: and now what?

Ura: and now you should follow Atomu’s tip

Ura: follow her on Instagram!

Taku: … you say so?

Ura: yes.

Atomu: WE say so!

Taku: and if she doesn’t accept?

Atomu: impossible.

Taku: and if she doesn’t want to follow me back?

Taku: what would it mean?

Ura: impossible.

Taku: but maybe she is really upset for yesterday…

Ura: honestly Taku, I don’t think you are the reason for her absence

Ura: and even if your words disappointed her in any way, do you really think she would give up doing her job?

Ura: just like that?

Taku: no I don’t think so

Ura: good

Atomu: so don’t worry captain

Atomu: go and follow her.

Taku: I’ll think about it

Kai: in any case you will see her again at the next match

Kai: aaand

Kai: if needed, you know the name of the hotel and the room number

Kai: (・ωｰ)～☆

Ura: TRUE

Taku: okay

Taku: I’m afraid I must leave you now

Kai: Taku wait

Kai: you don’t have to go NOW to her hotel

Taku: no, I’m not going there

Ura: ah okay hahaha

Ura: *panic*

Taku: I’m going to have a drink with Aiba at the usual café

Kai: oho! Nice!!

Ura: then you ARE friends

Taku: no, not yet

Ura: okay fine I won’t argue

Kai: are you going to ask him for a piece of advice?

Taku: no.

Taku: first of all, we haven’t reached the level of familiarity that would make me feel at ease talking about it

Taku: second, from what I’ve seen I don’t think he is very reliable when it comes to this sort of issues

Kai: why?

Atomu: senpai, Aiba is a bit like you I guess

Atomu: “quick” (￣︶￣;)

Kai: AH

Kai: A COMRADE IN ARMS

Atomu: exactly

Ura: Taku stay away from him

Taku: there is no need to tell me, but thank you

Kai: no Ura! Let him learn something useful for once!

Kai: go Taku! Have fun!

Taku: okay

Taku: talk to you later

Ura: bye!

Atomu: captaaain say “hi” to Aiba for me!

Taku: okay Atomu

Atomu: thank you (˶◕‿◕˶✿)

Ura: “hi”?!

Ura: who the hell asks to say just “hi”

Atomu: ya have any problem with it?!

Kai: @Taku please specify who Atomu is

Kai: Aiba probably has no idea of who he is

Atomu: (￣■￣;)

Atomu: WHAAAT???

Atomu: that’s so rude senpai!!!

Taku: ok I will.

Atomu: ミ(ノ_ _)ノ

Atomu: thank you.

Atomu: thank you very much, all of you.

Taku: no problem Atomu

Taku: bye

Atomu: …

Ura: HAHAHA

Kai: lol

_Group chat “S.O.S.”, some seconds later_

Kai: Ura, Atomu

Kai: follow him.

Ura: I’m getting ready.

Atomu: yup senpai!

Kai: we cannot allow Taku to wander freely with another Top Ten

Kai: not after such a day

Kai: he is emotionally unstable

Atomu: more than usual

Kai: our Taku suffered a big loss today

Ura: Kai she’s not dead…

Atomu: so am I going to meet Aiba??

Kai: yes Atomu

Atomu: OMG YES

Kai: but only if you do your job well

Atomu: okay senpai

Atomu: but what is my job

Kai: to listen

Ura: everything Taku says to him

Ura: we will listen and take note

Atomu: roger (￣︶￣)

Kai: perfect. Do you have some disguise?

Ura: oh God

Ura: a book? And a face mask

Atomu: sunglasses!

Ura: IT’S EVENING ATOMU

Kai: … okay, we’ll manage with what we’ve got

Kai: I hereby declare the beginning of Mission Chocolate Ball

Kai: be careful and stay focused!

Ura: yes sir

Atomu: (￣^￣)b

Kai: the word "failure" doesn't exist in the vocabulary of Touin

Kai: remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is a small Christmas present for everybody who misses the chaotic group chat of this epic quartet and wants to go back to the Ryouzan match, when our poor Taku found an empty Seiseki bench and didn't know what to think. 
> 
> A second part is coming starring Ubukata, Kazama and of course Chocolate ball Aiba!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a comment if you want :)
> 
> Blue


End file.
